


Beware the Sharp Objects

by chynnawrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knife Play, smuttttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Diego learns just how much you love his knives and the effect they have on you
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Beware the Sharp Objects

“Goddammit, Diego.” I muttered as I saw another one of his knives sitting on a counter. He kept leaving them strewn around his apartment, driving me absolutely crazy for a number of reasons. I hated him just leaving them laying around because I wasn’t the most graceful person. I wouldn’t ever tell him, but I hated it because I always wanted him to use them around me.

“Hey, beautiful.” I heard him greet me as he walked in. I looked at him, holding one of his knives in my hand. “Uh oh.” He muttered, looking at me with an innocent smile.

“I’ve told you not to leave them laying around, Diego.” I told him, walking closer to him.

“I know. I’m so sorry. I forgot. Again.” He told me, placing his mask on the counter before kissing me and taking the knife from my hand.

“How exactly do you plan on making it up to me?” I murmured as he tucked the knife into one of the holsters on his belt.

“What makes you think I need to make it up to you?” He replied in that low, gruff voice.

“Only the fact we have this discussion at least once a week.” I scoffed and started to walk away, his fingers gripping my wrist.

“Don’t walk away from me.” Diego said in a low growl.

“Or what?” I cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Or I’ll have to show you what happens when you walk away when I’m thinking about how I’m gonna make it up to you.” He whispered as he pulled me close, my face almost buried in his neck.

“Then maybe I should walk away. Give you time to think.” I cooed, running a finger over the scar on his scalp.

“Or not.” He replied shortly, pulling a knife out of his holster. “I’ve seen the way you look at them.” He purred in my ear.

“And how is that?” I gasped quietly, my eyes watching him flip and twirl the knife.

“I think you want to feel a blade against your skin. The cold metal running over your body.” He muttered, his breath hot against my ear.

“Is that so?” I tried to mask my shaky breathing.

“I know you like the handcuffs. You’re kinky as hell.” He used the tip of the blade to lift my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. Those clouded, lust filled brown eyes digging into my soul. I couldn’t hold back the small moan I let out as the blade pressed to my skin.

“Diego…” I panted softly.

“Talk to me.” He purred.

“I don’t want to talk.” I whispered, looking up at him.

“I need to know if that’s what you want. I want to hear you say it.” His lips hovered above mine, his voice husky.

“God, yes. Please.” I whimpered and kissed him.

He slipped the knife that rested so perfectly under my chin into one of the million holsters before his hands grabbed my ass, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me. His kisses were domineering and rough, all teeth and tongue. I felt my back slam against the wall, my arms wrapped around his neck. I never understood how Patch let him go. Not with how skilled he was at damn near everything he did.

“Baby…” I whimpered as his lips moved from mine down to my neck, his hips rolling against mine.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself. You’re just so fucking sexy.” Diego murmured in my ear before carrying me to his bed. I chuckled as he slammed the door with his foot before laying me down and grabbing a knife from his holster and running it over my cami.

“Diego. Please.” I panted, goosebumps covering me as the cold metal of his blade ran over my skin. He set the knife against my chest, kissing me before grabbing the handcuffs and cuffing me to the bed.

“Fuck.” He chuckled, slowly cutting my cami off. I felt the cool air hit my skin as he cut it all open before snipping the straps with expert precision. Each movement sent my body into a new, elevated state of need.

I felt Diego press the flat side of a blade to my exposed nipple as his mouth kissed over the swell of my chest. He pulled another knife out and ran the blade ever so gently over my neck. My body arched and I felt the blade press harder into my skin. I watched as he kissed over my curves, one knife pressed to my neck, the other blade dragging down to my leg.

“Why do you have to be so hot like this?” He purred before sliding off my shorts.

“Because you have it bad for women that find you and your knives sexy.” I replied breathily.

“How right you are.” He chuckled and grabbed one of my nipples between his teeth. I let out a loud moan as a blade ran under my breast and his teeth nipped my skin.

“Diegooo…” I whimpered, fighting against the cuffs.

“Shhh, beautiful. I like hearing you moan and I’d hate to cover that pretty mouth and muffle those moans.” Diego chuckled and kissed my neck.

“You’re such a fucking tease. And an asshole.” I muttered, my body shaking.

“Is that really the way you should talk to a man who has two knives against your body?” He cocked an eyebrow, the expression accentuating the scar that ran from his face into his hair.

“You won’t hurt me.” I chuckled before letting out a soft gasp, one of the knives pressed to my inner thigh.

“Oh, baby. Never in a way you wouldn’t want to be.” He cooed. The tip of the blade ran over my thigh and I let out a moan as he left a trail of kisses over where the knife had touched my skin. Each movement and touch of the now warmed up blades on my skin sent a wave of heat flooding through me.

“You’re killing me here.” I panted as he knelt down, both blades resting on my shaking legs.

“Shhh.” He hushed me before his lips ran over my skin, his breath hot. He grabbed one of the knives and ran it over my exposed stomach and down to my exposed center, the tip of the blade almost digging into my skin. He had me right where he wanted me and he knew it.

“D. I can’t hold much longer before I start whining and begging.” I muttered, looking down at him.

“You know I love hearing those pretty moans. And now that I know you’re this kinky and get wet with these beautiful blades pressed to your skin, I’m going to make this go on as long as I can stand it.” Diego purred against my thigh, his lips leaving featherlight kisses.

“I hate you sometimes. I hate how well you read me when it comes to shit like this.” I huffed and fought against the cuffs again, knowing there was no point.

“You love me and you love this.” Diego chuckled as he kissed my aching pussy ever so gently before using the knife to spread my lips.

“I don’t think I said that.” I panted.

“You didn’t have to. I know how your voice works. I know you.” He whispered. His lips finally put pressure on my center and the moan that escaped was loud and long.

“Oh my god!” I whimpered and writhed. I cursed myself for liking the handcuffs so much. All I wanted to do was throw the knives and wrap my legs around his neck.

“So needy, beautiful. So ready for me.” He chuckled and just as soon as his lips were on me, he pulled away and stood up. I watched him and whined, the cuffs rattling against his headboard.

“Asshole.” I muttered as he practically made a show of taking each knife out before removing his belts and holsters.

“You like it.” He joked and walked over to the bed, a new knife in hand. One that was smooth and shiny, despite the matte finish, all black. The blade was sharpened and the hilt curved. This was a throwing knife for him.

“Do you like this one, baby?” Diego asked me, flipping the blade in his hand.

“You know I do. Stop with the torture. Please.” I whimpered, looking up into his eyes.

“Please? Are you begging already?” He chuckled and gently ran the knife from my neck and around my breasts, his movements fluid and smooth.

“I’ll say whatever you want, D. Please. I’ve been waiting for you all day.” I pleaded. I saw him flip the blade and throw it into the target hanging on the wall, hitting it directly in the center.

Diego’s proud smirk just made me need him more. I watched him strip off his shirt, revealing tattoos and that goddamn nipple piercing. It still took me completely by surprise every time I saw it, but I’ll be damned if I didn’t think it just made him look even more sexy. I bit my lip as I looked at him, a new wave of heat spreading through my body.

“You’re shaking.” He purred and ran a hand over my body. I felt my legs instinctively open as his hand got closer to my core.

“I can’t handle this. Please, Diego. It feels like my body is on fire every time you touch me.” I whined before his lips covered mine and he pushed his fingers into my throbbing pussy. I let out a moan against his lips and arched my back, trying everything I could to get closer to him.

His lips went from mine to my neck to my chest, all while he continued to pump and curl and twist his fingers. He panted quietly in my ear, praising me for being so cooperative. I felt myself fighting against the cuffs yet again. I didn’t want out of them this time. I only wanted to touch him.

“Please. Please, Diego. I need to touch you.” I whispered, my body writhing to be closer to him.

“I don’t know if I should let you, beautiful. You’ve said some pretty mean things to me.” He purred and gave me that knowing smile. The one that told me I’d get my wish soon enough. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, his swollen lips crashed on mine as he worked the handcuffs free, letting them fall to the floor. I sat up and pulled him down as he worked off his pants.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who needs this.” I smirked, my eyes flicking downward.

“Don’t make me cuff you back up.” He growled as he positioned me to straddle him. I felt him grip one of my hips as he guided his cock into me.

The first moment he was in me was always perfect. I made a habit of watching him. The way his head fell back and how his lips parted when he moaned. This moment of pure vulnerability from him made me realize just how lucky I was to have him. One of Diego’s hands rested on my hip while the other grabbed at my breast.

“Oh my god.” Diego whispered and pulled me close, one hand spread across my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my nails digging into his shoulders.

Every movement was concise and almost planned, but perfectly spontaneous at the same time. His body found a perfect rhythm with mine and every bit of pent up need between us was being released as he controlled our pace. His lips pressed onto my skin, small pants heavy on my skin.

“Baby.” I whimpered in his ear. His hips started thrusting hard and fast, his teeth nipping my skin as he held me close.

“I know. I got you, beautiful.” He whispered and kissed me, one hand tangling in my hair. “So perfect.” He purred and kissed me. He snaked one hand between us, rubbing my throbbing bundle of nerves.

“Oh dear god. Diego, I…” I moaned and shook against him. He whispered praises against my lips, encouraging me and kissing me.

“I’ve got you.” He reassured me and smiled. One more thrust of his hips and the perfect amount of pressure sent me careening over the edge.

Diego held me close as I dug my nails into his back, moaning into his neck and shaking in his arms. He ran his fingers over my bare back as he held me, whispering to me quietly as we both came down from an incredible high.

“You’re so beautiful. So perfect and safe.” He cooed, twisting my hair around his fingers.

“I love seeing you so soft. Knowing people think you’re some hardass all the time. I know better, Diego Hargreeves.” I murmured and kissed his neck.

“You keep kissing my neck and I may have to let you play with the knives.” Diego chuckled and kissed me.

“Probably not the best idea. I’d just settle for you staying home tomorrow.” I smiled and grabbed his blanket, covering us up as he played with my hair.

“We’ll see. Get some rest, beautiful.” He kissed me again before I rested my head on his chest and traced my fingers over his skin before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
